Someone's Always Watching
by EClaire078
Summary: Someone is stalking Stephanie. Can they find out who it is before it is too late... for all of them?
1. Character Summary

A/N: Hey y'all this is my first fan-fic, so if it sucks I apologize ahead of time. I don't have any idea how long it will be, but I will tell you soon! I won't be able to write the actual story today, but I will give you a character summary to let you know how it will all shape up.

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Full House Characters, but Ashley, Marcus, and the stalker are all mine  
  
Reviews make me smile!  
  
Character Summary  
  
(I don't have a clue what the adult's ages are, so I did my best to guess)  
  
Danny: 40 (single- co-host of Wake Up San Francisco)  
  
Joey: 38 (has a girlfriend {Ashley} works as a comedian at a local karaoke bar (or however you spell that)  
  
Jesse: 33 (married {Becky} owns the new Smash Club)  
  
Becky: 31 (married {Jesse} co-host of Wake Up San Francisco)  
  
DJ: 20 (has a boyfriend {Marcus} student at UCLA)  
  
Stephanie: 17 (single- student at the local high school)  
  
Michelle: 12 (single- student at the local junior high school)  
  
Nicky and Alex: 7 (both single {dur!} students at the local elementary school)   
  
Summary: A stalker is following Stephanie. Someone dies, someone is abducted. Everyone is scared of what will happen next.  
  
Ok the summary is really stupid, but I couldn't figure out what to put. Review and tell me what you thought! Good, bad, mean, sad: I don't care what your review is like just let me know! 


	2. Poetry in a Tree

fA/N: I had this chapter done and up, but it was messing up so I had to go back and re-do it. Sorry if you loved it. It will be a little different.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stephanie stared at her family. How to explain things she didn't know. What should she say?  
  
"Tell us your story," her father said, "We need to know what happened so we can fix the problem."  
  
5 Days Earlier  
  
Stephanie sat up in her room. She had a weird feeling. It was if someone was watching her. "I'm crazy!" she said aloud, "No one is watching me. No one is watching me. No one is watching me." Repeating the phrase to herself brought comfort.  
  
Stalker  
  
I sat outside Stephanie's window wondering if she would ever realize I love her. Suddenly I heard her reassuring herself that no one was watching her. She wasn't very observant. My spot in the tree just outside the window gave me some shelter, but not much. I was almost in plain sight! As I was sitting there I wrote a poem.  
  
I can see you Stephanie.  
  
I watch you all the time  
  
Don't run from me. I won't hurt you if you're mine.  
  
If you tell on me,  
  
I'll kill everyone you love.  
  
The pain will sting like a bee,  
  
So my love will help you through the hurting my dove.  
  
A/N: If you read the other story part you would see the differences, mostly in the poem. I hope you are enjoying this! Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Opening Up in a Dangerous Time

A/N: I am getting this story done much faster than I thought, but I don't know what I will do when I am finished. Review and let me know!  
  
Chapter 2

  
  
Stephanie  
  
This morning when my dad yelled from downstairs that there was mail for me I thought it was just a letter from my grandmother or another relative. Well, I was wrong. It was a letter from some person saying that he was watching me, he loved me, and if I called the police he would kill everyone that I love.  
  
I can see you Stephanie  
  
I watch you all the time.  
  
Don't try to run from me.  
  
I won't hurt you if you're mine.  
  
If you tell on me,  
  
I'll kill everyone you love.  
  
The pain will sting like a bee,  
  
So, my love will help you through the hurting my dove.  
  
That scared me more than anything I have ever read. What was I going to do now? The stalker was surely watching me now. If I tell my dad he will kill everyone. Dad, Joey, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, the twins, DJ, Michelle, and anyone else he has found out about. I finally decided that I would keep it a secret, but I would do something, anything just to tell one person without the stalker finding out. I decided to try and tell DJ. The adults are too busy with their lives and Michelle and the twins would be too scared. DJ was the only one that could know.   
  
Stalker  
  
I could tell my note scared Stephanie. Don't be afraid my darling. Soon you will know who I am and we can run away together... just you and me. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She would be too scared that I would be watching her when I told them and she knows what happens after that.  
  
Stephanie left her room and I tried to guess where she would go next. Maybe she is headed to the kitchen, I wondered. I climbed down from my hiding place and headed towards the back kitchen window. Hmmmm.... she wasn't there. She probably went to the bathroom. I had decided weeks before that I would only watch Stephanie in the bathroom when I thought she was going to tell someone of her fears of eyes on her.  
  
These circumstances had only come in to play once last week. Stephanie rushed out of her room and I quickly jumped to the tree next to mine. She was only in the bathroom and I kept a full watch on her. I didn't feel quite right doing it, but why should I care she will soon be my wife.   
  
The Tanner Home  
  
Quickly after Stephanie finished reading the note, she hurried to her sister DJ who was downstairs watching TV with her boyfriend Marcus.  
  
"Deej," she said worried, "I need you right away. Come upstairs to the bathroom."  
  
"Is it really that important Steph? I really don't feel like moving."  
  
"Yes, DJ it is very important, and I need you right now."  
  
"Ok, whatever I am coming."  
  
Stephanie pulled DJ up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once she had carefully shut the door and locked it she shoved the letter at DJ.  
  
"What's this?" DJ asked puzzled.  
  
"Just read it and you will see," Stephanie replied.  
  
"Whoa Steph this is a big deal. When did you get it?"  
  
"Just this morning, but you can't tell anyone about it. Not Marcus, no one. I am too afraid of what will happen."  
  
"Ok Steph I won't tell anyone for now, but I think eventually we should do something about this," DJ reassured her sister.  
  
DJ and Stephanie walked into DJ's room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Stephanie, I don't want you to leave the house alone anymore. If someone really is stalking you, you could easily get kidnapped and taken away."   
  
Stalker  
  
AJ or TJ or whatever that other girl's name is made a remark that changed my whole plan. Stephanie had told someone and now I knew. I needed to take action. Just what I was going to do I didn't know. After about one hour I knew what I needed to do that night and I began preparing myself.  
  
A/N: Yes Yes I did update twice in one day. I had more time on my hands than I expected and got this chapter finished. The next chapter will be action packed. I hope you will enjoy it! More importantly for now I hope you enjoyed this one! Review and tell me what you thought! Please I love to hear from you all! It gives me a warm tingly feeling inside! (By the way sorry about the whole begging for a review thing. You did review before but they were taken off the site with my story) 


	4. A Kidnap and Death?

Okay real quick reminder Stephanie is 17 and someone is following her everywhere she goes.  
  
Chapter 3

  
  
Stalker  
  
I knew what I had to do and I was ready to do it. I watched as the Tanners finished their dinner. Stephanie was looking more beautiful than ever and I couldn't wait until she was mine. As all the Tanners made their way into the living room to watch some TV, I jumped into action.   
  
DJ  
  
We were all watching TV when I decided to go and start cleaning up the dishes from dinner.  
  
As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that the back door was open. This happens often because Comet knows how to twist the doorknob so he can go outside to play in the backyard. However, it couldn't have been Comet because he had been in the living room sitting in the armchair with Michelle.  
  
I began rinsing the dishes when all of a sudden a man popped up from behind the counter. My instinct was to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the house.   
  
Stalker  
  
I had her, and no one in her family knew. I took her down the street to my car and shoved her in the backseat. Before I put the duct tape over her mouth she had just enough time to say, "You'll never get away with this. I live with 3- wait. Your Stephanie's stalker aren't you!" At this I wrapped the duct tape over her mouth and slammed the car door. I decided to go back to the house and write a note to the family. It would be from DJ.  
  
Hey everybody,  
  
I went out to the mall with Kimmy. I should be back by 10 PM.  
  
Love,  
  
DJ  
  
I knew her friend's name was Kimmy from listening to the conversation during dinner.   
  
Tanner Home  
  
Danny called DJ back into the living room, but there was no answer.  
  
"She must have put her headphones on. I'll go get her," he said.  
  
In a minute Danny was back to say that DJ went to the mall with Kimmy and would be back around 10.  
  
"Come on boys, it's time for you to go to bed," Becky said.  
  
"Oh man," Nicky and Alex said in unison, "It's only 8 o'clock Mom! We are 7 we can handle being up late."  
  
"Boys listen to your mother," their father Jesse said, "Go to bed."  
  
"Night everybody," Nicky said.   
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"Danny, do you think we should call the police?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, first we should call Kimmy's house. I'll go do it now," Danny picked up the phone and began dialing, "Hi, Mrs. Gibler, has Kimmy come home from the mall yet? ...Oh she hasn't been to the mall. –Well, DJ left a note that the 2 of them went to the mall together. Maybe she just wrote Kimmy and went with Shirley or someone. Bye Mrs. Gibler," Danny hung up the phone.  
  
"It turns out that Kimmy has been home all night," Danny said worried, "Michelle, Stephanie, I think you two should go to bed."  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go to sleep until we find out what happened to DJ and neither does Michelle," Stephanie said worried that it had something to do with the letter.  
  
"Well, only until after I call the police."  
  
"Ok!" Michelle and Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
Danny picked up the phone again and dialed 911. "Yes, hello my name is Danny Tanner, and I would like to report a missing person. Okay, the information is DJ Tanner, 20 years old, blond hair, 5' 8", 130 lbs, and she was last seen wearing jeans and a white tank top. Thank you. If you get any information please call 555-5555. Good-bye.   
  
DJ  
  
I was so scared of what the man would do to me.  
  
"I know what you know," he said with a mean grin.  
  
"Don't kill everyone Stephanie loves. Just kill me! Please, I don't want her to suffer so badly!" I begged.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you... yet," he said unsurely, "Of course, I need to get some information out of you first. So you can stay for a few days at least. Stephanie will surely come to me when she finds out that I have you. I'll be back and don't move!"  
  
He must not have been thinking straight because I was completely tied to a chair with no way to get out. He stuck the duct tape back over my mouth and got out of the van.  
  
While he was gone I decided to take in my surroundings. Beer bottles were everywhere, and I could immediately tell that he was a drug addict and an alcoholic. I eyed a gun lying against the door and I became very scared.   
  
Stalker  
  
I went down to the gas station and grabbed a pen and paper. I wrote a note explaining where DJ was.  
  
I have DJ! She is safe... for now. Climb down the tree outside your window tomorrow night at 11 o'clock. You know who you are. Don't bring anyone else.  
  
I ran to the Tanner home and tucked the note into the mailbox.  
  
A few minutes later I was back in my truck with the gun pointed directly at DJ's head.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed.   
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I was running out of ideas for the chapter and I had to finish it quick. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but long chapters are hard to do. I applaud you if you are a master at long chapters. Review and tell me what you thought! 


	5. Andrew Smith is Harvey Chipper

A/N: I wasn't expecting to write another chapter today and I don't want to make it long so I will write until my Bubbilicious Watermelon Wave gum runs out of flavor.

Chapter 4   
  
Stephanie  
  
I went outside the morning after DJ went missing to check the mail. Bill, bill, some letter for Joey, a love letter to Aunt Becky (from Uncle Jesse), and another bill. I was walking back up to the house when I noticed there was another letter. I stopped to read it. The letter was obviously from DJ's kidnapper. Then it appeared as if it wanted someone to come outside tonight at 11 o'clock, and that they should climb down the tree outside their window. Being that I was the only person in the house with a tree outside my window it was obvious that the person mentioned was me.  
  
I decided that I would go because the letter also mentioned that DJ was safe and that was very important. Telling my dad wasn't an option because he would say that going would a very dangerous and bad idea. I thought the same thing, but I wanted to save DJ. Something told me that this all had to do with the poem I received yesterday. How could it not be, but how would the stalker know that DJ knew I told her in the bathroom.   
  
DJ  
  
The man shot me. I was still having trouble believing that. More importantly, I was having trouble believing that I lived through the night. I thought that it was odd that the man never drove his van anywhere. He just left it at the end of my street.  
  
I didn't get any sleep during the night because I was too afraid that I would die if I went into anything similar to a coma. The man came back from his trip to the store and I motioned that I wanted to say something to him.  
  
He ripped the duct tape off of my mouth, "What might you have to say you little twit?" he said savagely.  
  
"Well, I would like to know what your name is so that I don't have to call you sir anymore," I said.  
  
"Look, I ain't falling for any little tricks. If I give you my name and you happen to get away, you might call the police and blow my cover. So therefore you can call me Andrew Smith."  
  
"Ok Andrew-"  
  
"Hey that will be Mr. Chipper to you!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, I thought you said your name was Andrew Smith, not Andrew Chipper," I said slyly.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said Andrew Smith," he said trying to cover up his mistakes.  
  
"No no you said Mr. Chipper," I said. I traced all the America's Most Wanted shows I had ever seen to think of a "Chipper". Finally I came to one.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Harvey Chipper would you?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhhh no, why would I be him?" he asked. He was starting to sweat. "Look, I ain't no Harvey Chipper!"  
  
"Ok, but I saw you on America's Most Wanted just last week, and your name was Harvey Chipper!" I said.  
  
"Look, honey toes I wasn't plannin' on killin' you, but now you stepped out of line," he said savagely.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" I screamed.  
  
All I heard was a shot and I was plunged into darkness.   
  
Harvey  
  
I couldn't believe what I had done. I had committed many crimes in my life, those landing me on America's Most Wanted, but I had never killed anyone. The worst thing I ever did was robbing a bank. I felt horrible. DJ got what she deserved, but what would Stephanie think of me when she found out that I murdered her sister.   
  
Danny  
  
DJ's missing posters were hung up all over the neighborhood, and that made us feel that someone would know of some information to tell us. Something seemed wrong with Stephanie. She hadn't seemed quite right since she went to check the mail this morning.  
  
"Steph, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"What? – Oh, I guess I just really miss DJ," Stephanie said.   
  
10:50 P.M.  
  
Stephanie  
  
10 minutes till 11. What was I gonna do? I had to make a decision and quick. I decided to go for it. What did I have to lose? I could get DJ back.  
  
I wondered what would happen when I finally met my stalker. 10:55 I was scared, but I quickly got into some black clothing and made my way to the windowsill.   
  
10:57  
  
Harvey  
  
I looked up towards Stephanie's window wondering whether I would see her in a moment or not.   
  
10:59  
  
Stephanie  
  
It was finally here 11 PM had come. Time for my final decisicion.   
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry for the cliffhanger! I really didn't mean for it to be there. I wanted to go on, but I really wanted to get this chapter up! I promise I'll get the next chapter up later today! Review and yell at me for not letting you know what happens! My bubbilicious gum is actually in the trashcan because I thought that I was going to have this up yesterday, but I had to leave. It's a long story. 


	6. Stephanie's Decision

A/N: Hey everybody! I have noticed something... you aren't reviewing! Come on tell me what you think. If you think I suck then I will never know until you tell me! So if you read this chapter I absolutely think that you should review! Also, if you find something you recognize tell me about that too.

  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Stephanie  
  
11 PM  
  
I made my decision. I was going. I was scared, but I was going. I had to go save DJ.  
  
I climbed down the tree and wondered what to do next. The only thing the note said was to climb down the tree.   
  
Harvey  
  
I snapped my hand over Stephanie's mouth and hit her head on the tree trunk, knocking her out. I dragged her to my truck and put her in the back. The only thing I could do was wait until she woke up and then talk to her.   
  
Tanner Home  
  
Michelle tiptoed into Stephanie's room, not wanting to wake her.  
  
"Stephanie?" she whispered. "I can't sleep because I miss DJ and I was wondering if I could come in here with you. Maybe we could talk."  
  
She paused waiting for an answer from her sister.  
  
"Stephanie? Stephanie are you in here?"  
  
Michelle walked down the hall to the bathroom to see if Stephanie was in there. No Stephanie. Michelle decided to walk throughout the house to see if Stephanie was tiptoeing around the house trying to make herself tired. When she had been to every room in the house with no sign of Stephanie she decided to go to her father's room and let him know that Stephanie was missing.  
  
"Dad," Michelle said.  
  
"Michelle?" Danny asked, "What are you doing up so late? You should be asleep."  
  
"I know," Michelle said, "I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I went to Stephanie's room to talk to her and she wasn't there. I went through every room in the house. Stephanie isn't here."  
  
"Oh no!" Danny exclaimed, "not another one of my daughters missing. Okay, Michelle, you go wake up Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, Joey, and Ashley. I'll call the police."  
  
"Okay," Michelle said solemnly.   
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Everyone was crowding around the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"I can't believe another one of the girls is missing," Ashley said.  
  
"I know," Becky added, "It is like someone is out to get all of the Tanner daughters. Watch out Michelle, you might be next."  
  
Everyone laughed, but it was only half-hearted.  
  
"I think everyone of the girls should be really careful from now on. Including Becky and Ashley," Joey advised.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse said. "We don't want everyone else to go missing. I don't know what me and my hair would do having to live with Joey and Danny with no female support there to go to."  
  
"Well," Danny said, "We shouldn't have a problem with kidnapping anymore. I called the police, and they agreed to keep a round the clock watch on our house."  
  
"Oh no!" Joey groaned, "Now I can't get the morning paper in my boxers!"  
  
Everyone laughed, but it was still a solemn and sad laugh.   
  
Harvey  
  
Stephanie finally woke up late into the night. She was still a little dizzy so she didn't make any quick moves to escape.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," I said.  
  
As she regained her senses, Stephanie realized what had happened and why she was there.  
  
"Where is DJ?" the beauty demanded.  
  
"She is in here with you," I said pointing to the sack that held DJ's body.  
  
Stephanie let out a small shriek.  
  
"You killed her!?" Stephanie exclaimed disbelievingly.  
  
"Killed is such a harsh word," I replied, "I would have used, put to sleep forever. Now doesn't that sound nicer my darling?"  
  
"W-what are you g-going to do to me?" Stephanie stammered.  
  
"Nothing to major, maybe we could enjoy ourselves," I said grinning.  
  
"I won't do that with you!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"No no, of course not. We should get married first. How does Monday sound?" I smiled.  
  
"Ewww! I won't marry you! You can't make me! There is no way your plan will work!" She said feeling triumphant; "My family will stop you from it!"  
  
"Your family didn't stop me from getting to you or your sister did it? Well, what makes you think that I won't get them to be out of the picture, so that I am free to make you marry me," I said slyly.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you will kill my family?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I would. Didn't you read my note that I sent to you? If you told a single sole I would kill every one of your little so called family. Why do you think DJ is sitting in that sack never to wake up? She didn't just kick the can by herself. My little friend helped me," I said gesturing to the gun. "Really though, Stephanie I won't kill you. I love you. I will kill your family though. It will be as easy as say A-B-C or 1-2-3. By the way my name is Harvey, but you can call me Honey-bunny."  
  
"Well, Harvey-''  
  
"Hey! I said call me HONEY-BUNNY!"  
  
"Ok! Honey-bunny, I would like to get out of here," Stephanie begged.  
  
"Darlin' that ain't no option!" I yelled. "You will be my wife and you will like it! Now go to sleep and don't try no funny business 'cause the doors of the van are locked and you can't get out. Rest easy my darling!"   
  
A/N: How did you like it? Did you notice my fun relations with other famous things? Okay look at the paragraph where Harvey (aka Honey-bunny) is telling Stephanie about how he will kill her family. Look where he is talking about how he killed DJ. He refers to the gun as his "little friend" like in Scarface! I have never seen the movie, but I know that is in it. Ok and then look just after he professes his love to her and is talking about how he will kill her family. ABC 123 like in the Jackson 5 song! Ha-ha I am so funny! Review and tell me if you caught the hidden secrets and just tell me what ya thought of this chapter! 


	7. A Plan is Hatched

A/N: So so so so so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! It has been a really long time since I updated and I missed you all so much! To my great surprise I still got a bunch of reviews! They made me happy. I honestly was thinking of not writing until the end of May but today, I was looking at your reviews and they inspired me! Yay! So, her is the new chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be as amazing and interesting as the others (just kidding) but I will do my best to keep you interested! (I wrote this before my story got taken off. So sorry to everybody at fanfiction.net I didn't ever think about my rating. I was very sad when it was taken off the site.)  
  
**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie**  
  
I need to get out of this hell hole! He can't keep me here forever. I've got to get out. There must be a way.  
  
He locks the doors from the inside out and the outside in every time he leaves, and only he knows how to get back in so the doors are always securely locked. He sleeps in the van at night, but he leaves and walks around during the day.  
  
Although I am very scared of what will happen next and what my family is thinking, I am happy that he has not physically harmed me thus far.

**Harvey**  
  
I fiddled with the locks outside the van door and stepped in.  
  
"Hello my darling lovemuffin!"  
  
"Oh God," Stephanie mumbled.  
  
"Deary, I think it is time I had a little fun."  
  
I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

**Michelle**  
  
I was in the room that I shared with Stephanie thinking. Where was she and how could I help her and DJ to safety. I missed them both so much. The house wasn't the same. I had no one to go to. Of course, Aunt Becky and Ashley were always there, but I missed my sisters. Marcus had been around the house a lot lately. He seemed really sad.  
  
I spotted Marcus down the hallway and said, "Hey, Marcus, come here."  
  
He walked solemnly towards me. "Yeah, Michelle?"  
  
"You miss DJ right?"  
  
"Very much so. I miss her a lot. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could make a plan to go find her and Stephanie. Maybe rescue them. I can't do it alone," I said.  
  
"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed," Michelle, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not four!" I said angered that he would question my reliability.  
  
"I know that. It was just a reflex expression thing. Well, you know what I mean. Just don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well," he whispered, "A few weeks ago, me and DJ got engaged. We were really excited and wanted to tell everyone right away, but we decided to wait. We were in Nevada. Remember when we took that trip? Well, it was my gift to her. I was taking her there to propose. We went with a group of friends, and one night we went out to dinner. I proposed there. On the way back home, we were passing through Las Vegas and looking at all the wedding chapels."  
  
"Oh my God! Did you get married in Las Vegas! I thought DJ would be smarter than that!" I was amazed at my sister's stupidity.  
  
"No, of course we didn't get married in Las Vegas. DJ told me that if she was going to elope with me it would be in a nicer church. So, we continued our drive until we saw a cute chapel just inside California. All of our friends decided to stay with us. We spoke to the Pastor of the church, and he said that the soonest that he would be able to do a service was in two days. We were supposed to be home that same day so we had a big problem on our hands. Remember when we called home with car trouble?"  
  
"Yes. You mean you didn't have car trouble and you just stayed there!"  
  
"Yep, and we waited the two days. DJ got a wedding dress and I got a tux. Kimmy was the Maid of Honor and my friend was the best man, and then we got married. I love her so much. If she were home now, we would be happier than ever. We planned to tell the family that we were engaged tonight and have a proper wedding in a few months, but now that she is missing our plans will never happen. So, what do you think we should do about getting your sisters back?"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I have a brother-in-law," I said not even noticing his final question.  
  
"Michelle, did you hear me? I asked you a question," Marcus inquired.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I think we should begin to make plans. My plan was to make a plan. I don't have one."  
  
"Well, it will take some sneaky work and your father won't approve of it. Therefore, we shouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, then what is your plan?" I asked.  
  
"I've been seeing this mysterious van down the street all week, and I have been wondering if it has anything to do with your sisters. It has never been here before, and you know that none of the neighbors have any family in town. Wait! I know what your thinking no one bought a new van either because it doesn't have a new license plate. I was thinking that our first move could be to check out that van," Marcus told me his dangerous plan.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know the van you are talking about. It does seem kind of creepy. Have you seen anyone around the van?" I inquired.  
  
"Let me think... Yeah! The other morning when I came over here, I saw a weird man come out of the van. It looks like he lives there. Are you up for this challenge? It might be dangerous."  
  
"If it will get my sisters back, I'd do anything."  
  
"Ok, we'll go check it out tomorrow morning."

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! I had tons of fun writing it. It took me awhile to figure this one out. I had a plan for this story after I wrote the first chapter and my plan ended here. I don't remember if I mentioned this before, but I am changing one thing about the story. It is in the first actual chapter. Instead of having the events take place five days earlier than when the family asks Stephanie what really happened, I have decided to leave that up in the air. I don't know how long it will be. This way I have more freedom to do what I want with the character. We all know that I'm not hurting Stephanie, but we don't know about anyone else. Well, maybe one or two but I can't remember. I have probably confused you but that is ok. You'll survive. Read and Review my friends Read and Review.


	8. The End

A/N: Well, it's been a year. I've got some responses to reviews I've gotten. In response to FH Fan's idea about me being sickening and what-not: Thanks for your input. I'll keep you in mind. Responding to Xiro's idea that my story is very unrealistic: I couldn't agree more. I'm almost angry with myself for starting this in the first place. I can't stand the story, but I can't leave you all with an empty ending. I have to keep reminding myself that I was twelve when I started this. I went back and read (skimmed) the entire thing. I can' t promise that the continuity will be perfect, but it will be close.

**The Following Morning**: **Michelle's P.O.V**

Waking up, I knew what I had to do. Getting my sisters back was the only thing that mattered. I hoped for the best, but there was always that fear in the back of my mind that one of them was hurt or worse.

Marcus and I left early at 4 AM to check out the van. As we walked up to it, I got chills thinking of what may be inside.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Let's do this."

We peered through the front windows of the car, and it was obvious that someone was living there. There were empty cups, containers of food, and cigarette buds everywhere. Suddenly, we heard a sniffling noise from inside the van.

"Open up!" Marcus screamed, rapping loudly on the door.

A scream was heard from inside the van, and a gruff voice answered, "And why would I do that? You're not the police, are you?"

"You should… you should… open up because- Well, what if we were the police?" Marcus searched for the correct words.

After several scuffling noises were heard from inside the van, the door slid open revealing blankets, pillows, and several lumpy bags towards the back of the van.

Seeing that we were eyeing the mysterious bags, the man simply said "Those are potatoes. I'm a farmer from the east. What might you be doing here young lady?" He touched my cheek.

I winced and moved away as I said, "I'm just here with my older brother. We were wondering what such a strange van was doing on this street. Obviously, we've invaded your privacy. Sorry, we'll just be going n-" Marcus lunged into the van and grabbed the smaller of the two bags. A yelp was heard from inside.

The man had grabbed my neck and pulled me inside the van. "I don't know what you two think you are doing here, but escape is not an option for you."

I heard Stephanie's voice, but it was muffled. "Michelle! It's me! I'm in the bag! Help me! Don't listen to anything he says." The man grabbed a gun and shot the ceiling of the van.

**Becky's P.O.V.**

I was going to get the paper when I saw the scuffle occurring at the van. I ran out there screaming for them to stop. The men ran from inside the house when they heard the gunshot. "Call 9-1-1!" one of the shouted.

The police arrived quicker than I would have expected them to. They arrested Harvey Chipper on the spot. Inside the van, they found DJ's body. Stephanie told them that he had raped her, and it was all because he was obsessed with her. He said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Apparently he didn't know that the way to a woman's heart was not by killing her sister. I can't believe he did all the horrid things he did.

Stephanie, Michelle, and Marcus's physical scars will heal, but the pain that is left on their hearts and all of our hearts by the loss of DJ will never heal. We have lost something so special. There is no excuse for taking an innocent human life.

The End

A/N: I don't like it. I'm not happy with this story, nor the way it ends. I'm just glad it's over.


End file.
